


West Wind Moves Upon The Fields

by ivanolix



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Canon - TV, Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Post Season 4, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farming--Gaius knows about it. For nicole_anell because she prevailed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	West Wind Moves Upon The Fields

They stood, arms crossed, faces to the wind that flew across the fields. Grass rippled. The scent of sun and soil and maybe a wildflower or two enveloped their senses. Caprica had never before breathed air so deeply; Gaius had never before wanted to.

“I dreamed about this place.” Caprica glanced down for a second, champagne curls flattened back from her head by the wind. “Anytime you weren’t there.”

“Exactly like this?” Gaius asked, glancing to her.

She smiled. “No. Not all my dreams were visions, Gaius.”

“Of course,” he answered, with a quick nod of his head, but her amused look remained for a few seconds longer.

“But what happened after the dreams ended...I never thought about it. What _is_ farming like?” She turned her full grey eyes on him, and for all the depth in them Gaius had never seen so much youth.

It made him breathe in quickly, look back out across a landscape untouched by machines before two days ago. “Farming.” He nodded once, frowning a little, reaching down to pluck a seed pod from a strand of grass before turning back to her with a grave look. “Well, there are plants.”

Caprica tucked a stray curl behind her ear as she gave him a look and said laughingly, “Treat me like an idiot and you’ll regret it.”

“I know,” he answered, barely holding back a smile. He lost himself in her eyes for a moment, then cleared his throat. “That wasn’t a lie though. Farming...there are plants. There are always plants. Everywhere. In rows upon rows, neatly spaced, almost scientific.”

As he turned back to look on the fields, Caprica’s gaze followed, her lips pursed and her eyes focused. She watched him watch the world, as the words came from somewhere.

“And it all starts with seeds, thousands and thousands of seeds. You plant them, you water them. They grow into plants, almost like magic. And they’re green.” She almost laughed again, but Gaius caught himself and turned with a self-amused twist of his lips.

“Not algae green,” he qualified, uncrossing his arms to wave a hand in no particular gesture. “Seedlings are this, this light translucent color of green, that almost glows when the sun hits them. Like your skin.” The movement of his hand gently caressed her face from afar. “If your skin was green.”

Caprica couldn’t help but smile at his awkwardness.

“Well, you know what I mean,” he added in a lower tone. A sudden gust of wind sent his hair in his eyes and he flustered, and smiled lopsidedly as he tried to fix it and failed miserably.

Caprica couldn’t pull her eyes away, even for a second. She’d gladly stay captured by this man’s magnetism until even this world fell into ruin.

He sighed. “Some of the plants die. More, if the weather’s bad. If there weren’t more life than death, it would be an ugly existence.” His arms fell to his sides, his gaze squinting, not so much for the wind but to hold back a worry.

She reached for his closest hand and clasped it, stepping up to his side. Inhaling deeply of the wind that made them sway, she tried to lay aside how much of the history of them was tied to death beyond millions. “We’ll make beauty here.”

A slow smile came over his mouth. “Of course you will,” he said, almost a whisper.

But she had no trouble hearing it over the wind. Gripping his hand so tightly that not even the strongest wind could tear him away from her, she leaned in and kissed him. The wind wrapped around them, the sun shone above, and the world was theirs to make beautiful.  



End file.
